marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thanos (Earth-12131)
| Relatives = Thane (son); Gamora (foster daughter) | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | UnusualFeatures = Furrowed chin | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Conqueror, King of Titan | Education = Formal Titanian Education | Origin = Mutant Titanian | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Last = | Quotation = You will not keep me from Thane. No force in the universe keeps me from what I want. | Speaker = Thanos | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Thanos was born a mutant among the powerful race known as Eternals. Affected by the Deviant Syndrome, he was a morose child who became obsessed with the concept of death. His powers grew stronger than those of the rest of the Eternals, and as he grew in power, Thanos also grew in ambition and desire for cosmic conquest. Infinity Thanos arrived Earth along with his Black Order demanding either the tribute of the heads of younglings between the ages of sixteen and twenty-two, or the annihilation of its inhabitants. Earth's heroes realized Thanos' demands were an actual cover for the search of someone called Thane, whose exactly identity was unknown even for the Mad Titan, but his location was apparently New York City. Thanos wreck havoc in New York City while trying to locate Thane. His search was interfered by Black Bolt, who managed to fight Thanos. The Black Order was forced to withdraw and leave Earth, while Thane revealed himself to his father and encased him in an amber construct. | Powers = By far the strongest and most powerful Titanian Eternal, Thanos is a superhuman mutant whose massive, heavy-bodied form was born with the capacity to synthesize cosmic energy for certain personal uses. *'Superhuman Strength:' Thanos possesses vast superhuman strength the full limits of which aren't known. Death has increased his strength beyond their original limits to levels rivaling or surpassing those of the physically strongest Eternals. Thanos' strength is so vast he has destroyed entire planets with the simple force of his blows. *'Nigh Invulnerability:' Before his "death", Thanos possessed an impressive degree of resistance to physical injury, even compared to other Eternals. After his resurrection, Death increased his ability to resist injury to a much greater degree and he is nigh invulnerable. *'Energy Manipulation:' Thanos has displayed great versatility in the use of his energy projection abilities. He has demonstrated the ability to project pure energy as a concussive force, "magnetic" energy, infrared heat-beams from his eyes, and disruptor beams, unilaterally striking separate targets with his optic blasts as well as use his use his mental link to his techo-mystical chair to form vastly powerful energy shields, barriers, and force-fields. | Abilities = *'Superhuman Intelligence:' Thanos has a brilliant scientific mind rivaling the best in the Universe. *'Skilled Unarmed Combatant:' Thanos is a highly formidable hand to hand combatant. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Infinity Gauntlet | Notes = * Even though it is mentioned via dialogue in the ending of the Special Operations: Infnity that Thanos left Earth, it is said in Special Operations: Guardians of the Galaxy that Thanos was trapped by Thane in an amber construct. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Thanos Family